


pieces of the puzzle don't fit so i pound them into you

by werewolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfie/pseuds/werewolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to know where Derek was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pieces of the puzzle don't fit so i pound them into you

"Please stop. I don't know where he is." a low, strangled growl sounded from across the room. " _We_ don't know where he is.*

"Oh, but you do. You knew he was leaving, just like you knew last time. But you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me, Scott?" he crouched down to the mess that was his best friend. 

"Please, Stiles, this isn't you." Scott pleaded with the last spark of hope he had that maybe Stiles will snap out of it.

"No? We'll see about that." he stood up and with one swift movement of his hand he had Scott pinned up against the wall, choking. "Now, the sooner you tell me where Derek is, the faster I'll put you out of your misery."

"St-t-iles... plea-" 

"Time's up." he clenched his fist, leaving Scott with no room to breath.

"Stiles stop!" Isaac screamed from across the room, wolfed out and ready to attack if only his hands weren't tied up with wolfsbane.

"Stop? You want me stop?" he unclenched his fist throwing Scott's heaving body on the ground and walking slowly towards Isaac. "I won't stop until one of you tells me where I can find Derek," he kicked the wolf in the ribs. Smirking triumphantly at how he poisoned them all with wolfsbane before bringing them here, he continued. "I won't stop until you pay for what you did."

"We didn't do anything." Isaac choked out. "He left on his own. And he's not coming back. Not for you, anyway." 

Stiles smiled. A cold, menacing stretch of his lips that didn't belong there. "You seem to know a lot about him, don't you puppy?" he walked back to the table at the center of the room, picking up a small knife laced with wolfsbane. He was prepared. Stiles walked back to Isaac, crouching down to eye level. "How come? I mean, yea, he was your Alpha and all, but I get a feeling there's something more to it..." he slowly traced the knife down Isaac's cheek, burning the skin. "Care to elaborate?" 

"Fuck. You." was all the boy said.

"Ah, wrong answer." 

Allison watched in horror as Stiles drove the knife into Isaac's chest, slowly pulling it out and repeating the process until the wolf's heavy breaths were no longer coming out. 

"Okay, who's next?" Stiles stood up, glancing around cheerfully. 

-

Stiles was seated on a chair beside Scott's body, his last and most violent kill. 

He was cleaning his knife, slowly dragging a wet cloth up and down the blade. He looked around at the mess of blood and bodies in the room.

Isaac. His first kill. Felt  _so_ good. The feeling when he first jabbed that knife in the boy's chest, priceless. 

Aiden. Big, bad, ex-Alpha Aiden. Haha. The sound of every bone in his body breaking still echoes around the room.

Ethan. Stiles enjoyed pouring a gallon of wolfsbane mixed with water down his throat.

Lydia and Allison. The Chelsea Grin really suited them, Stiles thought.

And last, but not least. Scott. It was beautiful, really. By the time Stiles was done with the others, Scott was begging to put an end to his life, once and for all. So Stiles did what every other best friend would.

He chopped Scott's head off. 

-

"Stiles?"

Stiles' head shot up. 

Derek was standing there by the door, holding a duffle bag.

"Stiles, what have you done?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
